Duelo por un amor
by Kiohime
Summary: Rei Hino sufre por un secreto que le causo un trauma en la niñez. Minako Aino es una cantante bipolar que por azares del destino termina cruzando su camino con Rei. Podran estas chicas tan diferentes lograr un cambio en sus vidas?


Bueno este fic lo hice para sacar esos sentimientos tan kawaiis que llevo dentro *claro con un toque perver* jajajajajajaja y que mejor que con mi pareja de parejas favoritaaaaa Rei-Mamichula-sama y la mensa de Mina xD

igual la amo no se dejen engañar e_e jajajajajaja

bueno no esta de mas decir que los personajes no me perteneceeeen pero la historia siiii (ToT)

jajajaja bueno sin mas les dejo con el primer cap de esta divertidisma historia que les prometo sacara al menos una risilla, espero no vengan de gruñones que la vida es para disfrutarla al maximo ajuaaa!

Ah y avisando de una vez, actualizare cada semana...ahora que si veo al menos 10 reviews me pueden tentar el corazon y actualizo antes... jajajajaja todo esta en lo dadivoso de su humilde tiempo jajajaja

kissus!

* * *

**Residencia Hino**

Con un suspiro de resignación apago su psp. Había esperado por 20 largos minutos que su hermana dejara de parlotear acerca de lo maravilloso que seria que ella tomara su lugar como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. 20 minutos de los cuales no le había prestado la más mínima atención, razón por la cual la peliverde sentada frente a ella le fulminaba con su mirar violeta.

-Rei, ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto molesta la mayor ante la falta de emoción de la pelinegra que le miraba con cara de aburrimiento.

-Hasta la última palabra- mintió descaradamente levantándose de donde estaba y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. Ya mero seria la hora del lanzamiento oficial del nuevo videojuego de la saga de Sono Hanabira y si no sacaba a su hermana de su habitación pronto, no sería de las primeras en descargarlo. Waaa solo de imaginar a su adorada Yuuna hacia que le sangrara la nariz.

-¿Rei? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy roja.

El tono preocupado de su hermana le saco de sus pervertidos pensamientos. Mirando su reloj maldijo mentalmente. 5 minutos, 5 minutos, ¡4 minutos!. Tenía que hacer algo a la de ya.

-Setsu-nee…Te prometo pensar todo lo que me has dicho- dijo acercándose a la mayor – Pero por el momento me gustaría pensarlo a solas- Una sonrisa amable fue todo lo que necesito para que la peliverde se levantara contenta y se dispusiera a salir de la habitación.

-De acuerdo, pero mañana me darás tu respuesta a ello.

-hi, hi- Contesto con resignación antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro y correr hacia su computadora.

Tecleando rápidamente ingreso el código de pre-venta que había adquirido, era la segunda en empezar la descarga lo cual le decepciono. Pero la emoción de que al fin jugaría el juego que tanto había esperado borro la molestia de ese pequeño detalle. Levantándose de golpe se dirigió hacia su armario donde colocando la palma de su mano en un lector dactilar que se encontraba en una de las puertas permitió que estas se abrieran. La emoción que sentía cada vez que veía su colección era indescriptible. Tomando su almohada de Yuuna se aventó en la cama rodando mientras chillaba de felicidad.

Adoraba esos momentos de soledad en su habitación con sus cosas. Eran esos momentos cuando se sentía libre de ser como quería ser. Fuera de estas paredes era Rei Hino, la seria hermana menor de Setsuna Hino, presidenta estudiantil de su actual colegio. Lo cual le evitaba ser como quería ser. Adoraba a su hermana y lo que menos quería era que esta sufriera por su culpa. Una vez ya había salido a la luz sus raros gustos otakus y había sido humillante para ambas pues se convirtieron en el centro de burlas y maldades de la escuela donde estaban, aun que de eso ya hacia bastante (estaban en la primaria). Aun así, era algo que no quería volver a experimentar, por lo que mantenía su afición fielmente escondido en su habitación.

El sonido de la descarga al finalizarse le saco de su momento de auto reflexión relámpago. Dando saltitos de alegría se dirigió de nuevo a la pc. Esta sería otra fantástica noche sin dormir…

-Yuuna…Yuuna…- (/*¬*)/

**~Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad~**

La emoción se sentía en todo el recinto. Más de 20,000 personas reunidas en aquel estadio gritaban y cantaban al ritmo de la canción que entonaba, mientras más alto cantaban, más se entregaba. Amaba esa sensación de euforia y libertad que el otorgaba el escenario. Su larga cabellera rubia reflejaba las luces de colores dándole una apariencia etérea. Era hermosa y estaba orgullosa de ello (una manera amable de decir lo extremadamente vanidosa que era). Uniéndose a sus bailarines finalizo la canción con sexys movimientos. El concierto había terminado y con este el tour de verano, con una sonrisa se despidió de sus fans, quienes respondieron con gritos de alegría por el concierto dado.

-Waaa estoy muerta…-Fue lo que dijo antes de caer rendida en uno de los sillones de su camerino.

-Minako-san, esta vez te luciste, no digo que tus otros conciertos no fueran espectaculares, pero en este brillaste mucho más- comento alegremente la manager de la rubia sentándose en el sillón frente a la chica.

-Mmmm…este era mi último concierto antes de volver al colegio, simplemente me entregue por completo.

Y esa era en parte la verdad. No le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su Manager, pero no le podía decir que su mayor motivación fue ver al amor de su vida entre el público. Fue fantástico, emocionante, genial y terrorífico. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera paralizado, pero la sonrisa amable que ella le dirigió desde el público le calo hasta el alma. Michiru Kaio, la hermosa violinista que iba al mismo instituto que ella. Era la mejor amiga de su hermana Haruka y estaba enamorada de ella desde que la conoció hace ya 4 años. Pero era 2 años mayor, tenía la misma edad que su hermana mayor por lo que le daba pánico decirle sus sentimientos. Pero todo cambiaria al día siguiente, pues mientras ella pasaría a segundo año, Michiru y Haruka se graduarían, por lo que mañana le confesaría a la chica de mirar azulado sus sentimientos.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se formó en los labios de la manager, tenía años de conocer a la rubia que se encontraba fantaseando en el sillón y sabia del motivo de su estado. Era tan obvia que no entendía realmente como su familia y la misma Michiru no se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica. Aunque también era mucho que esperar de la familia Aino. La cual con unos padres que siempre viajaban, era en realidad una familia muy dispareja. La menor de las hermanas Serena Aino era una pintora de elite, aunque despistada y torpe era amable y talentosa. Pero su belleza y carisma le hacían ganar fácilmente el cariño de la gente. A diferencia de Haruka, la mayor de las 3, ella era seria y aun que era muy hermosa, tenía una apariencia algo masculina pero que le daban un aire de príncipe de cuento de hadas. Su punto débil es que tenía un carácter que solo se puede definir como de los mil demonios, pues siempre aparentaba estar molesta. Lo cual hacia que las personas se alejaran de ella, claro, menos Michiru, la chica debía ser una santa para aguantar el mal humor de la rubia mayor. Sin embargo, de las 3 hermanas, la que más resalto siempre fue Minako, desde muy pequeña demostró tener un excelente talento para el canto y la música, su forma de ser relajada y traviesa le convirtió en un icono de la música rápidamente y sus incursiones en la moda y actuación le abrieron las puertas para el éxito que tenía a su edad.

-Solo espero que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos…- susurro quedamente levantándose tratando de no despertar a la chica que se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

**~Al día siguiente~**

-Te ves fatal.

Fue lo primero que dijo Setsuna ante la cara de desvelada que traía. Sabía que debía tener unas ojeras súper marcadas, después de todo llevaba casi dos días sin dormir. Era un pequeño precio a pagar por su amada Yuuna. Waaaa solo de recordarla…

-Estas babeando…-Menciono la mayor frunciendo el ceño. A pesar de ser hermanas la mayoría del tiempo no comprendía cómo funcionaba la mente de la pelinegra. Antes eran muy unidas, pues su padre al ser un político muy importante rara vez estaba en casa y su madre que era la dueña de un gran conglomerado siempre estaba de viaje, por lo que ella siempre cuido de Rei hasta aquel incidente en la primaria que hizo que la menor se excluyera del mundo. Le dolió al principio que se alejara de ella también pero no hubo forma de que Rei volviera a ser como antes. Ahora a los 15 años aquella traviesa y alegre niña que siempre corría a su alrededor era toda una hermosa joven de cabello azabache y ojos de color violeta, herencia de su madre para ambas.

-Rei, sobre lo que te platique ayer…

-Acepto- interrumpió antes de morder su rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada.

-No quiero presionarte… pero…¿¡EH!?

Casi podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de Setsuna procesando lo que acababa de decir. A pesar de la poca atención que le había prestado el día anterior, había pensado sobre el asunto mientras se duchaba. Por el aire de felicidad que ahora rodeaba a la mayor supo que hizo lo correcto. En el fondo quería rechazar la petición pues sabía que su hermana lo hacía para lograr que socializara y no estuviera siempre sola.

A pesar de lo que todos dijeran ella era muy diferente a su hermana. Para ella Setsuna era su todo, su ejemplo a seguir. Pero nunca podría ser como ella y eso le dolía. Pues sentía que le fallaba. Por eso siempre terminaba haciendo lo que la mayor le decía. Sabía que la sonrisa en la cara de la peliverde era todo lo que en verdad le importaba. Porque era la única que al saber su secreto no la había rechazado. Aun que ahora lo más seguro es que ya lo hubiera olvidado. Al menos eso esperaba.

Terminando de desayunar y alistarse, fueron despedidas por una hilera de mayordomos y sirvientas. Ritual de cada mañana, en el cual les deseaban un buen día.

El colegio al que asistían era el colegio Hakusen. Un exclusivo colegio femenino donde asistían las hijas de la elite nipona, así como artistas y deportistas famosas. A diferencia de la mayoría de los colegios el Hakusen basaba su estatus en el nivel académico de cada grado. Los salones se dividían de acuerdo al promedio, pero eran solo las 3 primeras alumnas de cada grado las que portaban con orgullo el elegante uniforme blanco con detalles morados símbolo de su status académico.

Era molesto recibir ese tipo de atención pero el uniforme le gustaba realmente, era la numero uno del curso de primer año y estaba orgullosa de poder portar el mismo uniforme que Setsuna. Eso no lo iba a negar.

Al llegar inmediatamente sintió la emoción que causaban. Pero mientras Setsuna se mostraba tranquila ella solo podía poner un semblante serio, ese tipo de atención le estresaba por lo que prefería mostrar indiferencia.

Ya era medio día cuando sintió la necesidad de una sana dosis de Yuuna- chan, por lo que, escapando de las miradas curiosas se dirigió a su santuario personal. El jardín de Manzanos que estaba detrás del edificio de cómputo. Como buena deportista subió por el manzano que se encontraba en el centro ¨el rey¨ cómo le había nombrado. Sacando su psp se dispuso a jugar para olvidar el hecho de que en ese momento la noticia de su próximo reinado se estaba esparciendo por todo el colegio. Su hermana podría ser temible cuando se lo proponía. Pero mientras estuviera en este lugar, rodeada de la naturaleza. Nadie le molestaría…

~Mientras tanto~

-¡Minako-sama!-Gritaban varias chicas al unísono tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

-¡hi!¡hi!- saludaba contenta la rubia a sus fans quienes no perdían el tiempo y aprovechaban para tomarse fotos con ella.

A pesar del estado alegre y las sonrisas que les dirigía, lo cierto es que por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios. Hoy le confesaría sus sentimientos a Michiru pero no tenía idea de cómo. No había podido dormir por los nervios y aun no estaba segura de cómo aguantaría lo que quedaba de clases.

-Miiiinaaaakooo- le llamo sonriente una castaña quien alegremente se colgó de su brazo.

-Mako-chan- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Makoto Kino es una de las estudiantes de elite al ocupar el puesto número 3 en el raking académico del 1er curso, de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta y ojos verdes esmeralda, su hermosura es indiscutible y a pesar de su altura (1.70) su forma de ser contrastaba por completo con la imagen de chica mala que ostentaba en el colegio. Pues ella era la actual campeona de Karate y sub capitana del club.

-Es bueno verte por estos lares, al paso al que ibas pensé que te podría quitar el segundo puesto – comento la chica haciendo un puchero

-Jajaja ¿y porque no aspirar por el primero?

-¿El primero? Jajajajaja ni en sueños, aunque no me molestaría ser cortada en cachitos por ¨la espada hermosa¨ del colegio- comento emocionada Mako, sonrojándose de solo imaginar a la pelinegra tocándola.

-Mmmm…¿¨la espada hermosa¨? Pff pensé que después de tanto tiempo dejarían de llamar de ese modo a esa tal Rei Hino- respondió de mal humor. Solo el hecho de escuchar el nombre de la chica le producía escalofríos. Se contaban muchas historias acerca de la perfecta hermana menor de la actual presidenta. Pero sinceramente prefería tener su propia opinión cuando la conociera. Aun que iban al mismo curso y eran las 3 mejores, las tres pertenecían a diferentes secciones. Ella estaba en Artes. Mako en Deportes. Hino en la elite.

-Jajajaja mientras siga siendo la reina del kendo dudo que su apodo cambie, Hino-san es perfecta- declaro Mako con un suspiro de anhelo.

-¿Quién es perfecta?- pregunto Michiru acercándose a las chicas y sonriéndoles.

-Tu…- (*¬*)

-amm…¿Mina-chan? – pregunto Michiru ante el estado pensativo en el que había caído la rubia.

-¿ha? ¿Qué? Ja..ja..jajajaja..qué..Tu-tumika-san de nuestro salón es perfecta- respondió la rubia dándose cuenta del error.

-¿Tumika? No reconozco el nombre, ha de ser porque es de primero, en feen. Nos vemos - ignorando los suspiros de las estudiantes a su alrededor la chica de cabellos aguamarina así como apareció así se fue dejando a una enfurruñada Mako y un bollo tembloroso conocido anterior mente como Mina.

-en serio que no sé cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta. Más obvia no puedes ser...- suspirando la castaña miro a ver a la rubia la cual aún no se había repuesto de lo acontecido – No te preocupes, es Michiru. No se daría cuenta de nada aun que te pusieras un lazo en vez de ropa y un cartel que diga ¨love me¨ - dijo Mako intentando consolarla.

Golpeándose mentalmente la rubia salió del estado zombi en el que se encontraba, animada por las palabras de Mako – jejejejeje supongo que tienes razón. Por eso debo practicar para que todo salga perfecto.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto algo asustada por la mirada tenebrosa que se cargaba Mina.

-Se-cre-to- respondió lanzándole un beso antes de coger su mochila y dirigirse a su salón.

Ya en su salón aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo acontecido con Michiru. Sabía que era despistada pero lo que más le daba miedo es no poder expresar sus sentimientos correctamente.¡ Tengo que practicar!.

-¿Aino-san?- le llamo el sensei al notar como la rubia se paraba en medio de la clase.

-Lo siento sensei. Tengo algo urgente que atender- dijo guardando sus cosas y saliendo del salón. Dejando a su maestro con la boca abierta por su comportamiento.

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos mientras el sol del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas dándole un aspecto de ensueño. Mirando su reloj se dio cuenta que ya en poco tiempo el timbre sonaría finalizando las clase por lo que tenía que apurarse si no quería que la rodearan sus fans.

Al mirar hacia los jardines atravesó de la ventada se percató de un hermoso sitio lleno de árboles con las suficientes hojas para que no le vieran. Por lo que cambiando de dirección se dirigió allí. Al llegar frente a un hermoso y gran árbol se detuvo con la mirada concentrada. Era el lugar perfecto.

-E-e-etto..-

¡Maldita sea! Estaba practicando ¡practicando! ¿Porque declararse a un estúpido árbol era tan difícil?. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Se preparó para dar el mejor discurso de declaramiento que pueda existir. Ella era Minako Aino. Una Diosa de la música. Ella no le temía a nada. No señor.

-Yo…Desde hace mucho…te-te-te…waaaaa…¡Maldición!...-apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos para darse valor. Por fin. Minako pudo decir en voz alta lo que su corazón sentía.

-¡TE AMOOOO, MICHIRUUUU!- con un suspiro de alivio luego de haber dicho (gritado) sus sentimientos, se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez más tranquila. Estaba a punto de volver a empezar cuando una pequeña risa le distrajo. - ¿¡eh!?...-

-Pff...jijiji…- Encima de una de las ramas más altas del árbol se encontraba una chica de cabellos azabache rojísima por el esfuerzo de aguantar la risa tapándose la boca con las manos- adelante…continua…jajajajajajajaja….es…jajajaja…es la primera vez que veo a alguien declarársele a un árbol…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- no pudiendo aguantarlo más la pelinegra se puso a reír con ganas – Mi estómago….jajajajajaja- Como pudo bajo hasta estar segura en el suelo. Lo cual era difícil considerando el hecho de que seguía muriéndose de risa.

-oi…- Acercándose lentamente pincho con el dedo el cachete de la rubia quien estaba pálida y parecía que su alma había volado muy lejos de allí.

-Mmmm…jamás pensé que fueras el tipo de chica con esos extraños fetiches…- murmuro para sí misma. Aunque el oído musical de Minako capto lo dicho devolviéndola a la vida.

-¡Idiota! ¡Claro que no tengo esos fetiches, es más, no tengo ningún fetiche!- roja por la vergüenza y el enojo. Fulminaba con la mirada a la chica frente a ella. La cual solo le miraba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada calculadora en el rostro, lo que le provoco un mal presentimiento – Etto… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto ya más tranquila aun que aun temerosa porque su mayor secreto ahora lo conocía la extraña chica frente a ella.

-Júm… ¿No crees que es injusto que yo sepa quién eres tú y tú no sepas quién soy?- pregunto arrogante Rei, ante la confusión en la cara de la chica. ¿Quién se creía para no saber quién era ella? Ella era muchísimo más famosa que esa cantante de pacotilla (pero aun así tenia todos sus discos) aunque nunca lo aceptaría frente a la rubia.

-No suelo venir mucho al colegio por mi agenda. Pero no te preocupes. Seguro averiguare algo sobre un chistoso mono escondido en la rama de un árbol haciendo quien sabe que.- Contesto Mina ya comenzando a cabrearse. Esa pelinegra empezaba a sacarle de quicio.

-Claro…y lo encontraras en la misma página donde publicare este video de la gran Mina Aino ¡declarándose a un árbol! Já- respondió molesta mostrándole a la rubia lo que había logrado captar con su celular. Nunca pensó lo que grabaría cuando se percató de que una de sus cantantes favoritas se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella. Después de todo no fue un mal día.

Mina por el contrario al ver el video primero quedo pálida y luego salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas. Su mundo como lo conocía cambiaria drásticamente.

Luego de guardar su celular como un tesoro, Rei se dirigió hacia la salida del colegio donde seguramente su hermana le esperaba.

-Por la sonrisa que tienes, parece que te ha pasado algo bueno- comento Setsuna al mirar a la pelinegra tan feliz.

-jejeje…muy bueno…nee-san…muy bueno…- fue todo lo que contesto Rei ante la mirada atónita de la peliverde quien sintió un extraño temor por el aura maligna que desprendía la pelinegra en esos momentos.

Minako Aino…serás…

- muajajajajajajajaja- Reia ante la mirada aterrorizada de su hermana y el chofer.

¡MI ESCLAVA!...


End file.
